Sabrina Hasting's Incredible Pokemon Journey
by kungfusloth95
Summary: Aged just 15 Sabrina must runaway from her mother to begin her journey and life as a Pokemon trainer. With a little help from some friends Sabrina will face many Pokemon as well as other trainers, villains and forces that were thought to no longer exist in the Pokemon world as she travels through the Hoenn region in hopes to win the Pokemon league.


Sabrina Hastings looked at her clock. It was 4am; time to leave. Today aged 15 years old Sabrina was going to start her journey as a Pokemon trainer. Now Pokemon trainers don't tend to start their journey aged 15 and they also don't tend to have to sneak out their houses in the middle of the night then again most trainers don't have Jade Hasting's as a mother. Sabrina understood her mothers hostility towards Pokemon after everything that had happened but to hate all Pokemon and forbid her daughter from being a trainer wasn't fair and although it pained her to leave her mother like this she knew it was the right thing to do. Sabrina lived in the Hoenn region on the outskirts of Littleroot town with her mother and 9 year old brother. She'd loved Pokemon since her father took her to see a Pokemon contest when she was 6. She remembered being dazzled by a Vulpix. She could still envision it's fire spin even now. Still Sabrina's dream was to be a trainer not a co-ordinator.

Aged 15 she was very pretty with stunning green eyes and long dirty blonde hair. She was slender and wore black skinny jeans with black leather boots and a dark purple one shouldered top. Everything was set in motion. Sabrina had her bag which had all the possessions she would need and all the money she had saved from working as an assistant for Professor Birch over the summer. She'd left a note for her mother to read in the morning. She knew it would destroy her but what choice did she have? So at 4.01 am Sabrina Hasting's climbed out her bedroom window and ventured into the vast unknown to begin her journey as a Pokemon trainer.

Now there was one small problem. Sabrina didn't actually have any Pokemon yet but she had pokeball's she "borrowed" from the lab and she could easily handle a little ol' Zigzagoon right? So as Sabrina began heading towards Oldale town, she saw something completely unexpected just as she was leaving Littleroot town. At 4.17am she saw Professor Birch in the grass but he looked scared. He was fairly young for a professor (about mid-twenties) and had a big build and shaggy brown hair. A Zigzagoon was fiercely baring it's teeth at him and making a noise similar to the one she made when her little brother read her diary. She could probably sneak by undetected but this Pokemon she once thought of as so weak looked dangerous and she couldn't just leave the professor stranded like that. He had been very kind to her when she worked as his assistant. Not really knowing what to do nor taking (or having) the time to think about her actions, Sabrina shouted "Hey!" at the Zigzagoon. It turned around bearing it's teeth at Sabrina and giving her it's ferocious growl. The professor looked at her concerned and told her "there's a bag near you with Pokemon in quickly use one to defend yourself". The wayward teen scrambled at her feet quickly finding the bag and throwing the 1st pokeball she could find throwing it towards Zigzagoon. Out came a small orange Pokemon that with a beak and tufts of yellow around it's neck and yellow feathers on its head know as Torchic. Sabrina knew quite a bit about it from her research in the lab. "Use your ember attack" Sabrina commanded. A stream of small flames shot out the Torchic's mouth hitting the Zigzagoon scaring it into fleeing.

Sabrina looked at the professor bewildered. "What the hell are you doing here at this time?" she demanded. The professor calmly replied "I was studying the night time patterns of wild Pokemon. I think the real question is what a young lady like you is sneaking about for in the middle of the night". Sabrina hesitated; the professor was cool but no adult would encourage her to runaway in the middle of the night in hopes of becoming a Pokemon trainer. "Erm.. I just have things to do important things so yeah um bye" she said before she began walking away. Even the Torchic knew she was lying. "Wait" called the professor "you're running away to become a Pokemon trainer aren't you?". "Of course not I just things to do.. girl things you wouldn't understand". The professor sighed; looked at Sabrina for a second raising his eyebrows and said "look Sabrina I can't condone you running away but I was young once too so I know I can't stop you either do you at least have any Pokemon with you?". Sabrina looked at the ground before meekly replying "well no but". The professor interrupted her saying "take Torchic at least I'll know your safe although if anyone asks say you found it in the wild; I must be out of my mind but I can see a lot of potential in you". Sabrina was shocked. She actually hugged the professor before realising how inappropriate it was. "Thank you professor I won't let you down" she promised. The professor smiled at her and instructed "good now go before I start seeing sense and take good care of Torchic". Sabrina put the Torchic into it's Pokeball and put it in her bag. She now had her 1st Pokemon and was a proper trainer. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her.


End file.
